Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to social networks. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for performing feedback-based recommendation of member attributes in social networks.
Related Art
Social networks may include nodes representing individuals and/or organizations, along with links between pairs of nodes that represent different types and/or levels of social familiarity between the nodes. For example, two nodes in a social network may be connected as friends, acquaintances, family members, classmates, and/or professional contacts. Social networks may further be tracked and/or maintained on web-based social networking services, such as online professional networks that allow the individuals and/or organizations to establish and maintain professional connections, list work and community experience, endorse and/or recommend one another, run advertising and marketing campaigns, promote products and/or services, and/or search and apply for jobs.
In turn, social networks and/or online professional networks may facilitate activities related to business, sales, recruiting, networking, professional growth, and/or career development. For example, sales professionals may use an online professional network to locate prospects, maintain a professional image, establish and maintain relationships, and/or engage with other individuals and organizations. Similarly, recruiters may use the online professional network to search for candidates for job opportunities and/or open positions. At the same time, job seekers may use the online professional network to enhance their professional reputations, conduct job searches, reach out to connections for job opportunities, and apply to job listings. Consequently, use of online professional networks may be increased by improving the data and features that can be accessed through the online professional networks.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.